


In the hysterical realm of an emotional landslide

by LightningLemonade



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Ignis Scientia Needs a Hug, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Protective Cor Leonis, Recreational Drug Use, Underage Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24546220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningLemonade/pseuds/LightningLemonade
Summary: Ignis needs a break. Cor discovers what this entails.
Relationships: Cor Leonis & Ignis Scientia
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	In the hysterical realm of an emotional landslide

Ignis' fingers shake as he carefully rolls up a joint, twisting one end securely.

His fingers are shaking for so many reasons - the balcony he's on is on the 27th floor, it's half ten at night, it's early spring and despite being bundled in a wool coat and scarf the cold is biting.

Ah yes, and he's taking drugs on crown property.

The week had been a horrendous one. Noct was in a horrible funk that not even a message from Lady Lunafreya could pull the prince into doing anything. Exam season was upon him, and being in a hugely accelerated program meant Ignis was staring down university exams while most his age were in their second year of high school. His supposed peers were less than pleasant, endless jabs about his acne wearing Ignis down. Gladio was bitching his ear off about how Noct wasn't attending training. A break was in order, but sometimes a book just wasn't enough to calm his frazzled nerves.

Ignis touches the end of the joint with his finger, lighting up with a spark from his developing magic. Taking the first drag, Ignis lets the smoke settle into his lungs for a moment before exhaling, the tendrils whipping away with the wind. Huddled into the corner of the balcony, resting his head on the wall, Ignis barely heard the door crack open.

Tapping off the ash, Ignis looks up, joint halfway back to his mouth before he realises that Cor the Fucking Immortal is on this balcony. Looking right at him, with one eyebrow raised.

"Fuck." Ignis slaps his hand to his mouth, eyes wide as his brain catches up to the fact he just _swore_ at Cor the Fucking Immortal. 

"Evening, Scientia." Cor nods before sitting down near him, Ignis' makeshift tin lid ashtray between them.

"Um." Ignis prides himself on being able to communicate in difficult situations, but right now? On the end of the shittiest week in a while, finally trying to relax by getting baked out his mind and caught by Cor of all people?

"Bad day?" Cor asks after a moment.

"Bad week." Ignis decides, fuck it, and just takes another drag. He might as well enjoy this while he can. Out of habit of the few times he'd smoked with other people around the back of his school building, Ignis offers the joint to Cor. To his absolute surprise, Cor takes it.

They sit there, silent, swapping the joint between them until it's down to the filter. Ignis doesn't feel as relaxed as he intended from this excursion, despite the pleasant burn in his chest and a gentle numbing warmth in his limbs.

"I give you permission to use the balcony on my office to do this in future."

Ignis looks up, incredulous and blinking rapidly.

"What?"

"You're far less likely to get caught there. It's quiet." Cor explain.

"You...You're not going to report me? Tell me off? T-Tell-" Ignis breaks off, staring at his knees. _Please don't let Cor tell the King._

"No. What would it achieve? You're a smart kid, you know your needs." Cor shrugs, clearly unfazed. "As long as you're not a fool about it, carry on."

"Oh." Ignis pauses for a beat, then-

"Want another?"

"Sure."

And if a few weeks later Ignis had walked out of a blazing row with Noct straight into the Marshal's office, that was between the Marshal and the advisor in training.

And if years later, a day after the fall of Insomnia, the Marshal and the Hand to the King were trading a joint on the edge of a haven while everyone else was asleep, that was also between them.

And if a decade later, Cor was rolling up in honour of the four who brought back the Dawn, that was for him to know.

**Author's Note:**

> I fell into FFXV in March 2020 and I've finally written a fic I felt was decent enough to get chucked up here. I love Cor, and I love all things about Cor being an absolute tearaway shithead in his youth. But I feel like with his mellowing out he'd end up fulfilling that role of "uncle who's scary but actually really, unreasonably cool" for the Chocobros. And we all know Ignis needs one hell of a break.
> 
> Slight apologies for the end bit, it worked too well and I delight in hurting my heart apparently.
> 
> I've got a growing collection of ideas to write out, some might even be started(sort of)
> 
> Written over a couple of days, unbeta'd. Title is from Garbage - Cherry Lips, a song I associate mostly with Prompto but that one line works too well for Ignis.


End file.
